


Restless Heart Syndrome

by countingpaperstars



Category: Hotel Dusk
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Issues, Hurt/Comfort, I will sail this rarepair til I die, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingpaperstars/pseuds/countingpaperstars
Summary: “I don’t think you’re nothing," says Kyle. "I think you’re a lot of things, but that isn’t one of them.”Jeff snorts, but doesn’t argue. “I’m afraid to go home,” he says.I want to come with you,he thinks to himself.
Relationships: Jeff Angel/Kyle Hyde
Kudos: 13





	Restless Heart Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic outside of my usual fandom and I'm super proud of how it turned out. I hope I was able to capture these two characters well enough! This takes place after the confrontation with Jeff at the end of Chapter 5. Title is from the Green Day song of the same name.
> 
> Enjoy!

The second Kyle closes the door, Jeff’s ears are ringing.

It wasn’t enough that he’d been caught out, but he’d had his entire list of dirty laundry aired without a second glance. He stews in it, lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling until his eyes blur.

He finds Kyle on the roof. The night air is crisp and Jeff shivers, watching the neon lights dance off Kyle’s jacket. He isn’t sure why he went looking.

There’s something in the way Kyle looks at him, something about the way he treats Jeff like everybody else. He isn’t swayed by the money or his looks. At least not to any degree Jeff can see. He wonders what Kyle’s seen, wonders what he’s done. He knew Jeff had never shot a gun before, never had to make that call. Had Kyle?

“Didn’t I tell you to go home?”

Jeff leans against the edge of the brick half wall. The ground is far below, parking lot a black lagoon in the night. He wonders briefly if Kyle would grab him if he fell. “Gotta wait ‘til morning at least,” he says. “Why are you up here?”

Kyle doesn’t blink. “Why are you?”

With a shrug, Jeff glances out over the horizon. “Looking for you.”

“What, didn’t get enough of a talking to the first time?”

Jeff ignores the jab and crosses his arms. “I was thinking we didn’t get off so even. You know all my secrets, but what about you?”

Kyle’s eyes shutter. “What about me?”

“Blow into this old motel like you’re on a mission, like you’ve got something to prove. Digging up everyone’s dirty laundry left and right. Like you’re paid to do it. So what is it you’re here for?”

“I’m looking for someone.”

“That all?”

“That’s all.”

“Bullshit.”

They fall silent, the night yawning out before them.

“You were right,” says Jeff.

Kyle shifts so he faces Jeff head on and Jeff takes his time, tracing patterns on the bricks as he picks his words.

“I’m nothing,” he says a second time. “Just a spoiled little rich kid. My poppa knows it. You know it-”

“Hey now-”

“-And it’s the truth. I’ve always known it. My own poppa doesn’t trust me. You tell me I can show him how to live, but how can I when I can’t even do it myself?”

“...Damon.”

“Don’t call me that!”

It hurts like a slap, the brand Jeff never asked for. The name of some moral-less lawyer who got tied up with men like NILE. Jeff is so goddamn afraid of following in his footsteps – of living up to his name.

“What, you want me to call you Angel?” Kyle scoffs a laugh, but it’s a sound Jeff treasures.

The neon cuts Kyle’s profile against the dark sky, all cheekbones and scruff. The name falls from his lips like water and Jeff swallows like a man starved for a drop.

He takes a step forward and Kyle sobers, watching him with keen eyes. Those eyes didn’t miss a thing – not how Jeff wasn’t okay, not how he hid the money or the reasons why, and not the way he steps closer.

Jeff waits to be shoved, waits for the denial and disgust, but they don’t come. Instead Kyle freezes, watching, always watching. He reaches out with a shaking hand to settle at Kyle’s hip.

“Angel…”

“Let me?”

Jeff isn’t oblivious to his looks; he knows his golden hair and slender features grab attention. The men his father did business with made sure to let him know. They never touched him, but their gazes were no different. They felt like slime down his spine, curdled milk in his veins.

The way Kyle looks at him now is nothing like that. It’s all heat and want and Jeff soaks in it like a cat in a sunbeam. He never wants Kyle to look at him any other way. The scorching disappointment from earlier had hurt enough.

Jeff wonders briefly if he’s searching for approval, in any way he can get it, but can’t be damned to care. He sinks to his knees.

The belt goes easily, clinking as Jeff’s fingers shake. He pulls the zipper down, followed by Kyle’s pants and underwear just enough for his cock to slip free. He’s half hard already and Jeff takes it as a compliment.

He takes him in slowly, careful to mind his teeth, and relishes the way Kyle shivers. A hand comes up into Jeff’s hair – not pushing, just holding – and Jeff slips a little deeper. He works Kyle until he’s hard, stiff and large in his mouth. He finds he doesn’t mind the stretch, enjoys the way it reminds him what he’s doing.

The concrete is cold beneath his knees, but the heat between them blooms into a raging fire and Jeff picks up the pace.

“Fuck, Angel.”

Jeff glances up beneath his lashes, blinking away the moisture gathered there. Kyle meets his gaze, brow scrunched and eyes burning. Jeff loves it, loves being watched as he takes him that much deeper. Kyle’s breath hitches and he cards his hand through Jeffs hair.

When he finishes, Jeff swallows quick, grimacing at the taste but reluctant to pull away. He waits until Kyle pulls him back, and tucks himself back into his pants.

That should be the end of it – of his strange half thank you – but Kyle pulls him to his feet and tucks him in close.

“What-”

Kyle shushes him, undoing his pants and slipping a hand down inside. Jeff shudders at the touch, hands coming up beneath Kyle’s Red Crown jacket to grip at his shirt. Kyle holds him close, holds him gently like he’s something to be treasured, and Jeff blinks away the remaining wet in his eyes.

Kyle’s touch is electric, and Jeff goes limp in his hold as he strokes him. It’s too much and not enough. He doesn’t last long, coming with a shout and shaking in Kyle’s arms. He falls forward, tucking his face into Kyle’s neck. He’s surprised when he’s allowed.

He barely registers Kyle wiping his hand on Jeff’s shirt or him tucking him away. Jeff’s pants are sticky and uncomfortable, but he doesn’t make to move away, treasuring the warmth as long as it’s given to him. He surprised again when Kyle wraps his arms around him.

“For the record, you’re wrong.”

Jeff hums in question, burrowing further into Kyle’s hold.

“I don’t think you’re nothing,” says Kyle. “I think you’re a lot of things, but that isn’t one of them.”

Jeff snorts, but doesn’t argue. “I’m afraid to go home,” he says. 

_I want to come with you,_ he thinks to himself. 

But that would be the coward’s way out. He has to return the money and piece he took, has to go home with his tail between his legs this one last time. Then he has to make good on Kyle’s advice. He has to learn to stand on his own to feet and live.

“I know,” says Kyle.

The stars overhead wink into existence and Jeff shivers against the chill. Another year has come and gone in the blink of an eye and what does Jeff have to show for it? This at least, he thinks and pushes closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts? Hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/countpaperstars) | [writing blog](http://countingpaperstars.tumblr.com) | [tumblr](http://thenameisfame.tumblr.com)


End file.
